babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
Londo Mollari
Londo Mollari was the Centauri ambassador to Earth in 2243, ambassador to Babylon 5 from 2257 to 2262 and Emperor of the Centauri Republic from 2262 to 2278 (Earth calendar). Personality Londo was a stout patriot, willing to do anything for his homeworld, but like most Centauri of his generation he pined for glory days of the Centauri Rebuplic. Londo is ambitious, loud and opionated, and has a weakness for women, drink and gambling. He also has a weakness for power, and will do almost anything to gain more, so he can help the Centauri Rebuplic become the "Lion of the Galaxy" once again. Although seen as proud, forceful and arrogant in public he allows his softer side to be seen by few in private, his love for the Lady Adira and his concern for the development of Vir Cotto being the most obvious examples of this. History 2243In the Beginning Mollari was called to a meeting with General Leftcourt and a presidential aide. The meeting was called to request Centauri intelligence on a race then unknown to Humans, the Minbari. Londo attempted to warn the men off from their intended expedition to Minbari space, pointing out the Minbari's isolationist nature and the fact that even at the height of the Centauri Republic, they never opposed the Minbari. Londo gave them the warning that "If you do not bother them, they will not bother you." His warnings fell on deaf ears. At the end of the meeting, Londo agreed to get the information he was asked for. During the Earth-Minbari War, Londo was asked by the same presidential aide to provide advanced weapons to EarthForce in order to combat the Minbari. Londo refused for fear that the Minbari would declare the Centauri enemies of the Minbari Federation for helping the Humans. Afterward, Londo learned that the Narn had agreed to sell weapons to the Humans. Londo was ordered to prevent the Narns from using the war to establish closer ties with the Humans. He ordered an attack on a Human/Narn meeting, hoping to sabotage any alliance between Humans and Narns. The meeting was an attempt by Lenonn to open a dialog with the Humans and put an end to the war. Lenonn was killed in the attack and the hope of a quick end to the war died with him. Later in life, Londo would blame himself for the blood of those killed in the Earth-Minbari War after this point. Appointment to Babylon5 Londo was appointed to Babylon 5 as the station went online. He initially thought this an "honour" but was then told that no one else wanted the position and it was little more than a joke. Emperor Mollari II After the death of the Regeant Londo was made Emperor of the Centaui Republic, although just before he was crowned a Drazi/ Narn fleet emerged from hyperspace and attacked Centauri Prime. When the attack was stopped Londo was forced to accept a Drahk Keeper in order to receive Drahk aid so that the Centauri could rebuild their world. References Mollari, Londo Mollari, Londo